Film in 2006
This article is about the film in 2006. Well-known films from 2006. The second part of the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy , the film adaptation of The Da Vinci Code , the animated Ice Age 2: The Meltdown and Cars, the new James Bond Casino Royale and the third X-Men section . Content * 1 Events * 2 Most successful movies * 3 Prices * 4 List of films ** 4.1 List of Dutch Movies * 5 Deceased Events * January 2006 - an arrest warrant is issued for actress Natasha Lyonne . She has repeatedly failed to appear in court for various things. * December 2006 - In total, the Netherlands 22.5 million visits to the cinema brought this year. After years of strong decline is an increase of 9% compared to 2005. Most successful films The ten films from 2006 that yielded the most. Total spent seven films over $ 400,000,000 on. Edit 79th Academy Awards : : Best Picture : The Departed from producer Graham King : Best Director : Martin Scorsese on The Departed : Best Actor : Forest Whitaker in The Last King of Scotland : Best Actress : Helen Mirren in The Queen : Best Supporting Actor : Alan Arkin in Little Miss Sunshine : Best Supporting Actress : Jennifer Hudson in Dreamgirls : Best Foreign Film : The Lives of Others from Germany : Best Animated Film : Happy Feet from producer George Miller 63rd Golden Globe Awards : : Drama: : Favourite movie: Babylon : Best Actor: Forest Whitaker in The Last King of Scotland : Best Actress: Helen Mirren in The Queen : Musical or Comedy: : Favourite movie: Dreamgirls : Best Actor: Sacha Baron Cohen in Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan : Best Actress: Meryl Streep in The Devil Wears Prada : Remainder : Best Director: Martin Scorsese on The Departed : Best Foreign Film: Letters from Iwo Jima by Clint Eastwood BAFTA Awards : : Best Film: The Queen : Best Actor: Phillipe Seymour Hoffman : Best Actress: Reese Witherspoon Golden Palm (Cannes Film Festival) : The Wind That Shakes the Barley , directed by Ken Loach , Ireland / United Kingdom Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): : Sanxia hǎorén''' (Still Life),'' directed by Jia Zhangke , China Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival) : '''''Grbavica , directed by Jasmila Zbanic , Bosnia and Herzegovina List of films [ edit ] * 10 Questions for the Dalai Lama * 16 Blocks * Apocalypto * Basic Instinct 2 * The Black Dahlia * Borat * The Break-Up * Brother Bear 2 * Cars * Casino Royale * Catch a Fire * The Covenant * The Da Vinci Code * The Departed * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * Final Destination 3 * Flushed Away * The Fountain * Ganglamedo * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * The Grudge 2 * Happy Feet * Hannibal Rising * Hell of Tangier * Das Leben Der Anderen * The Hills Have Eyes * The Host * I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer * Inside Man * Karma * The Knot * Lady in the Water * The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines * Little Man * Lucky Number Slevin * Miami Vice * Milarepa (film) * Mission: Impossible III * My Super Ex-Girlfriend * Night at the Museum (US premiere) * Night Before the Exams * Nuovomondo * The Omen 666 * The Painted Veil * The Pink Panther * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Plop in the city * Poseidon * Prince of the Himalayas * Refuge * Rob-B-Hood * Rocky Balboa * Saw III * Scary Movie 4 * The Unknown Woman * Silent Hill * Stay Alive * Step Up * Stormbreaker * Superman Returns * United 93 * Vajra Sky Over Tibet * Valley of Flowers * X-Men: The Last Stand * You, Me and Dupree of Dutch Film Editing * Hands Off * Bolletjes Blues * 'S Little love * Don * Dead End * Eilandgasten * Escort * Horizonica * I Embrace your arms by 1000 * Kilkenny Cross * Crusade in Jeans (aka Crusade in Jeans) * Lulu * Nachtrit * Waiter * On Life and Enlightenment * Striking * Sportsman of the Century * Sl8n8 (aka Slaughter Eight) * The chosen one * Four Minutes * Raging of the Whole World * Wild Romance * The Silence * Zoop in India * Black Book Deceased [ edit ] Category:2006 film Category:Movie Lists